Write A Caption
Voting is now open for the 2008 Truthys. Please click here to vote. Write a caption for any of the pictures on Write A Caption or use one in your article! Same goes for the pictures in the archive New pictures are added daily (except on weekends & most holidays) Check the archive for ones you may have missed and the 2008 Year In Review =Archives= The last three archives: * Archive #148 * Archive #149 * Archive #150 =Ice Storm Cuts Power For Over 1 Million= Originally the number of people without power varied from 300,000-600,000, but ended up being over 1 million. * It's so pretty! If only I wasn't freezing to death in the dark in my living room.... Atenea del Sol 00:37, 7 February 2009 (UTC) =Steam Generator Awaits Transport= * Steam Generator! New from Mitsubishi's "Things That Look Like Nukes" department. Only $99,999.99! That's right, folks! For just $99,999.99 you too can have your very own nuclear-looking device. They attract the UN like flies! Atenea del Sol 18:03, 29 January 2009 (UTC) =The French Stage One-Day, Nation-wide Strike= *I am sheep. Here me baaah. We are from France. --DorkVader 17:28, 6 February 2009 (UTC) =President Hussein-Obama Signs Fair Pay Act= "HELP!!!! THAT NEGRO'S STEALING MY PEN!!!!" --dan.carriero@yahoo.com 00:41, 30 January 2009 (UTC) =Illinois Governor Blagojevich Impeached= *"Now, I'm sure we all realize that my name sounds like someone throwing up. Next question please!" --DorkVader 17:29, 6 February 2009 (UTC) =Illinois' Lieutenant Governor Is Promoted= In the center holding the Bible is his son, Pat Quinn IV. * Pat the 4th: "Hey how YOU doin'?"--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 10:38, 1 February 2009 (UTC) =President Hussein Obama Meets With Military Personnel= * "Help!! I am being mug!!" --Mutopis 19:10, 3 February 2009 (UTC) =Salmonella Discovered In Peanut Products= * Yet more proof of Jimmy Carter's pact with the bears. Atenea del Sol 07:08, 31 January 2009 (UTC) =Monument Erected In Iraq To Honor Journalist= =Geologists Observe Steam Escaping From Volcano In Alaska= =The Greatest Maveratrix Ever Attends Function In Washington= =Pittsburgh Steelers Defeat Arizona Cardinals 27-23 In Super Bowl XLIII= * So you're the one who caused my bank to collapse? You're going down, buddy! Atenea del Sol 17:19, 2 February 2009 (UTC) =Fancy Dress Chicken= This rooster is about to be sacrificed for the "good" of Bulgarian boys. It's tradition. * "I was told this was going to be a fancy party... so what are we having for dinner?" --Mutopis 19:10, 3 February 2009 (UTC) =Hillary Clinton Takes The Oath Of Secretary Of State= *Biden: What the hell is BILL doing here? --DorkVader 17:32, 6 February 2009 (UTC) =Libyan Leader Selected To Head African Union= * "... ... ... What?... ... ... who took my pot? ... ... ..." --Mutopis 19:10, 3 February 2009 (UTC) =Eric Holder Takes The Oath To Become Attorney General= *"I, Eric Holder, do solemnly swear to never again freeze Han Solo in carbonite and turn him voer to Boba Fett." --DorkVader 17:33, 6 February 2009 (UTC) =Arkansas Doctor's Car Damaged With Incendiary Device= *"But they said they'd pimp my ride!" --DorkVader 17:34, 6 February 2009 (UTC) =The World's Smallest Car Debuts in London= *"OY! Move your big ass!" --DorkVader 17:35, 6 February 2009 (UTC) =A Bridge In The Khyber Pass Is Destroyed= =Iran Launches Their First Satellite= =Barack Hussein Obama Ready To Board Marine One For The First Time As President= * "Help! I am being mugged!!" --Mutopis 23:40, 6 February 2009 (UTC)